Generally, one of the driving factors in the design of modern electronics is the amount of computing power and storage that can be shoehorned into a given space. The well-known Moore's law states that the number of transistors on a given device will roughly double every eighteen months. In order to compress more processing power into ever smaller packages, transistor sizes have been reduced to the point where the ability to further shrink transistor sizes has been limited by the physical properties of the materials and processes. Designers have attempted to overcome the limits of transistor size by packaging ever larger subsystems into one chip (systems on chip), or by reducing the distance between ships, and subsequent interconnect distance.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.